


Anal Debauchery

by GrimOfTheAbyss



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Strap-Ons, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimOfTheAbyss/pseuds/GrimOfTheAbyss
Summary: Rachel indulges in some anal play with her lover.





	Anal Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, titles are not my specialty.

One day after work you come home, unaware of my intentions for the evening. We partake in dinner, enjoy the finale of a drama, the usual. You are toilworn, your boss having run you ragged (which works fine for me) and you tell me you're going up to sleep. I agree but know that in a few minutes I will come join and make use of you. I had procured a sexy little lingerie set along with some other "niceties" that I know will drive you mad.

I hear you march up the stairs and make your way to bed. Quickly, I change into my new outfit, and grab the required tools for this evening.

I come into the room and lean against the door hinge. The light from the hallway hits your eyes as you look up and spot my silhouette along with the items in my hands. The corner of your mouth cants in a smirk, and without further delay, I inch to the other side of the bed, set my belongings on the bedside table, and crawl in the sheets with you. As I suspected, you are already fully naked for me. Naughty boy...

I spoon you and kiss your broad shoulders. You turn your head slightly to give me a proper kiss and your grin remained catching the look in my eyes. No resistance, you allow me to bind your wrists together. You hiss when I tightened it, your knuckles rubbing against each other and bruises sure to be seen once I remove the rope.

Suddenly, I disappear under the covers and kiss my way down your spine. I find myself at the base of your fully erected prick begging I take care of it. I peppered kisses around the base of your cock, making you shiver in anticipation for me to take it into the warmth of my mouth. I titter as I slowly insert your length into my mouth, already feeling you pulsate. You release a loud moan, almost a growl, and I know I'm driving you mad.

I retrieve the lube I set on the bedside table, apply an ample amount to my fingers and slip the two digits into your hole. You gasp, then moan as I take your organ back into my mouth. Your cock is so hard and pulsing in my mouth. I know a bountiful load was fast-approaching; I am ready for it. However, I did not grant you the climax you desired. Had I done so, the night would have ended a little too soon for my liking despite knowing full well of your almost inhumane vitality.

Nudging you to flip over, you obey obediently, and I manage to get you on your knees with your face in the pillows, giving me full access to explore your ass. I approach and plant a long, wet kiss right on your beautiful hole. Your legs twitch then and a regressed moan pours from your agape mouth when I slip my tongue into your ass. You shudder as I lick and give your firm bum some hard smacks and squeezes, my sharp nails imprinting red crescents on your white flesh. I begin using my tongue more assuringly, circling your hole, making you wet and glistening. You begin moaning almost immediately after; feeling you become loose enough, I deem you ready.

I reach over, grab my vibrating bullet and turn it on to the lowest setting. I run it along the length of your thigh; you squirm at the cool vibration. Adding some lube for comfort, I bring the bullet to your hole. Gently, I insert the tip into your ass. I feel you clench and moan at once. "Fear not" - I say - "I will go slow, relax." You take a deep breath and relax and I begin.

I rotate the bullet to give it a better angle and slowly push it further in. The slow, constant vibrations made you quiver in bliss. I sense you are comfortable with the toy and push it a quarter of the way in. I test the waters by pulling it out just a bit and pushing it back in almost halfway. Again, I hear you moan into the pillows and I get my go ahead.

I begin to oscillate the vibrator and reach for and grasp your member, brandishing the erectile tool. Pre-ejaculate runs down onto the bed, the string of precum as thin as a wishbone. I pump you a bit before attending to my own sex, slipping two fingers into my pussy adoring the sounds of pleasure you make. Feeling you flex and relax sends me over the edge, and with your approval, I shove the phallitic toy all the way in you. You let out a growl and press back. I decide it's time to heighten the vibration and bump the speed from one to three, and you suddenly gasp for air and feeling how loose you were, I am ready to get down to playing with you properly!

I extract the bullet from your anus, retrieve and secure the strap-on I had bought for this evening, and angle the other tip to your emboldened hole. I grab your hips and slam home. Your head sprang off the pillow and fell back down like a ton of bricks. I lick my lips and spew a few obscenities rutting you. I queried how your friends and younger siblings would react if they found out how much of an anal whore you were. Perhaps I could blackmail you as a little punishment game, but that little adventure can be postponed for another time of muse.

I turn you to face me and my climax hits me moments after I bear witness to your bound visage and disheveled face. Your teeth were grit, and as I angle up, your jaw slackens and your grunts grow fiercer. I bend your knees and my head reclines. You flex around me and I did nothing to stop your orgasm. The first two jets hits my stomach as the rest fail to cover the distance. Gradually your orgasm ends, your cock wilts, and I pull out. I remove the large toy from my person and bend to lick the trails of ivory off your prick. Only then do I free you, wrists purple, and sigh into your embrace as you swear "vengeance."

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to write in another person. Thoughts?


End file.
